Losing and finding
by kimi-lee22
Summary: Bad title but I couldn't think of anything. When Atobe Keigo realizes he is losing the love of his life, what will he do when he has a chance to get her back? Rated T for some mild sexual content, nothing graphic.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis…I wish I did…well at least one of the Princes haha I do own the plot line that's it. I also do not own Fuuri Atobe she belongs to Mystic Tenchi, who happens to be my cousin, I used her with Mystic's permission of course. I do Own Reda, Rick, and Kori.

A/N This is a One shot, unless quiet a few people ask me to continue it, I won't. It may seem a bit rough at spots, because I would just randomly sit down at my computer and type whatever came to my mind. Please critic with caution, and this may sound childish, but no flames, thank you.

Reda sighed and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She was still working on her bosses report, but she was starting to get sleepy, it was getting late.

"Reda…" A man stopped at her desk, she looked up a small smile on her face. "You should go home, you look tired."

"Atobe-san…." Reda stated, smiling gently at him. "I can't until I finish your report notes, and I can't actually go home. They found termites….in the whole…"

Atobe Keigo smiled and took her hand. "Then you're coming home with me, I'll put you up, it's the least I can do with all the work you've done.''

''You know what the others will say, A…"

He put a finger to her lips. "Keigo, Reda, you know that."

She smiled and kissed his finger lightly. "Keigo…" She looked him in the eyes, which was slightly hard to do since she was shorter then the man. "You know what they will say."

"Yes, but only if they find out, my dear," He smiled and moved to kiss her gently. "Which they have yet to do…and you shouldn't worry about it, you should be delighted that you are Ore-sama's girl."

She laughed then "After all these years I can't believe that you still call yourself that."

He chuckled and took her hand helping her up, "Old habits die hard." He replied. "Now turn off your computer, and come home with me, dinner is waiting."

She smiled and kissed him lightly. 'Of course, Ore- sama," she teased him and turned off her computer, but not before saving the document, she grabbed her jacket. "Keigo, why do you treat me like this?"

Keigo just smiled at her, entwining his fingers with her's. "Don't you know, it's because I love you."

Her face flushed lightly but she smile. "Keigo….I love you." She watched as his smile widened, as if that was what he wanted to hear.

She got into the limo, and pulled Keigo in with her, moving close to him, she laid her head on his shoulder, she played with his hair, gently.

"What's with you Reda,' Keigo asked, though he was smiling.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired, I guess." She replied then brought his mouth to her's, she kissed him fully.

He was slightly surprised at her forwardness, but kissed her back, he grinned slightly and pushed her down into her seat. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at him, a slight smile on her face. It had been a while since they'd made out in the back of his limo, not since high school. She felt him run his fingers through her hair, she took his other hand in her's. Bringing it to her lips she kissed it gently.

"Reda…" He whispered. "When was the last time we did this?"

She looked at him. "Almost two years ago." She replied her voice soft. "We don't get to be alone very often any more."

"We're both always working." He stated then kissed her cheek, moving his lips to her neck, kissing softly.

'Mmm, we should take a vacation…but it would look weird if we took one at the same time." She replied, a slight moan escaped her lips "Keigo…"

"Sir, we are home." A voice came to the back, Reda watched as Keigo gave the intercom a glare.

Keigo pulled Reda up. "We'll continue this later.''

Reda's face flushed a light pink, but she smiled. She took his hand and held it tightly in her's, she looked around, not much had changed since she'd been here; she wondered if his parents and grandparents were at home.

Reda felt her stomach growl rather then hear it, she was hungry she had to admit. She wasn't sure what she wanted though, probably not what Keigo was use to, she loved her regular food, but rich food wasn't always bad.

"You're awfully quiet." Keigo told her, leading her to the dining room. "Are you alright?"

She smiled at him. "It's been so long since I've been here, it just feels nice." She sat on the chair he'd pulled out.

"Mom and Dad are gone on vacation, so the house fills empty.'' He stated dinner was already set out.

"And your grandparents are with them, I'm guessing.' Reda asked, she shook her head when offered the wine, but accepted the water.

"Actually they are in Paris, for the next two months. Mom and dad are in Rome." He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing a bit.

"You're lonely?" Reda asked she smirked a bit.

"Oh….well Fuuri is coming in a few weeks." He watched her slowly, "She's looking forward to seeing you, you know.''

"Gosh it's been years, how is she?" Reda as eating, slowly, actually having time to enjoy your food wasn't too bad.

"She's alright she had to come into town for a convention so I told her she could stay here." He finished.

Reda yawned slightly it had been a long day, a tiring day. She finished her meal and pushed herself back. "Do you mind if I go shower and get…'

He was already ahead of her, gotten up and was helping her up, "I don't mind at all,' There was something in his eyes, she looked in them.

'Keigo…" She whispered gently, bringing her lips closer to his she kissed him gently, before pulling away. "There's one problem."

"No there isn't, your room is still set up, just the way you had it the last time you were here." He stated.

-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-

Reda got in the shower, letting the warm water caress her skin, she reached and grabbed her shampoo closing her eyes as she massaged her head, she didn't hear the door open. Once she'd rinsed her hair, washed, and felt warm enough, she turned off the water, grabbed the towel, wrapped it around her, and then pushed the curtain back.

She gasped, when she saw Keigo leaning against the wall. "Keigo," She yelled at him, her face turned a bright shade of red.

Keigo just smirked a bit, helped her out of the shower then pulled her close to him, running his fingers through her hair and kissing her; she could feel rather then see the lust that he was feeling. She pulled away a little.

'Keigo…" She whimpered as he kissed down her neck, then to her collar bone, moving the towel down a little at a time. "Keigo, no…" She pulled back and pulled her towel back up.

"You're right, not in the bathroom," He took her hand in his and started leading her to his bedroom, she didn't pull away, she couldn't make herself, even though she wanted to.

He laid her down gently on the bed , crawling over to her, placing gentle kisses on her exposed body, he pulled her towel down just a bit farther, kissing over her collar bone, earning slight whimpers from her, he grinned and moved his kisses back up, placing his hand behind her head.

"Keigo…' She whispered. "I can't…'' She pushed him away. 'Sorry I just can't, its not you…''

He looked at her, gosh she was beautiful, "Reda…'

"Sorry, its just, I know we've been going out since junior high." She stated. 'And thank you for being so patient with me, but….I'm not in the mood.' She got up slowly, making sure the towel was around her tightly, before leaving the room.

Reda changed into her pajama's and sat down on the bed, no matter how much she loved Keigo, she was worried. He'd asked her a few times if she wanted to take their relationship a step farther, but she had looked at him funny the first time, and when he'd told her what he meant, she'd froze. Oh it was bad, there were many times, especially now that they were working together, where she'd wanted to , pardon the expression, jump him. Then her conscience would tell her about all the cons, what if she got pregnant, in high school it was always that and what if he found another girl; at the office it had gotten slightly worse she'd notice girls flirting with him. Yes, Reda Kinishi could admit that she was jealous, she was extremely jealous, that those girls would so openly flirt with their boss. The only people that knew about their relationship were their parents of course.

"Reda," She looked up he was standing there in her door way, leaning against the frame. "I'm sorry."

Reda blinked. 'What are you sorry for?" She asked, watching him come over and sit next to her, he took her hand in his.

"You should have told me, Reda, about why, I would have understood." He looked at her, brushing her hair back.

''What are you talking about, Keigo?" She asked.

He chuckled. "You never did notice when you were talking out loud to yourself.'' He kissed her gently on the check. "Why you didn't want to sleep with me….and you have nothing to worry about, I'm never going to find another woman, I've chosen the one I want."

Reda's face flushed a deep dark red. "Keigo…" She looked at him, then why weren't they married….why hadn't he asked her yet…? Maybe that's what truly was bugging her.

He smiled at her, then laid down on the bed and pulled her into his arms, at first she protested. He shook his head. 'I want to hold you, Reda."

Reda looked at him. "Keigo, I love you." She whispered gently and kissed the corner of his mouth, before snuggling close to him, and closing her eyes. ''…but why don't you marry me…" Her voice was soft , but not soft enough.

Keigo looked at her, he brushed her hair back watching her sleep, did she really want that? Is that what she had been waiting for all these years? He'd always wondered why she hadn't left him, why had she stayed with him so long? He knew she'd gotten offers from other young men, and she'd always turned them down.

He soon fell asleep, holding her in his arms, tightly, almost as if he was afraid that she wouldn't be there in the morning.

0-9-9-9-9-9-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-

Reda walked into work, stunned to see the roses on her desk, she smiled slightly and read the note that was attached to the roses, she frowned a bit, that wasn't Keigo's hand writing, and normally when he sent flowers, he'd signed the card.

"Kori, do you know who sent me these?" she asked the young woman who was next to her.

"Some young man brought them in, there was something about having lunch today?" Kori looked at her, her left eyebrow raised slightly.

''What did he look like?" Reda asked, if Keigo found out…it wasn't like they were married, just dating, but still, she didn't expect him to go out with other women , why should she go out with other men.

"Delicious." Was Kori's reply, she giggled and Reda rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Kori…." Reda replied sternly, she noticed Keigo come out of his office, and now Kori was trapped on him.

"Ahh Atobe-san, you got a call from some young woman she said she'd be in soon." Kori smiled sweetly at him.

Keigo just smiled back. "Thank you, Kori." He turned and raised a questioning brow at the roses that Reda had gotten. '' Miss Kinishi I would like to see you in my office, I have some papers I need to go over with you.'

Reda nodded and stood following him to his office. She knew the question that was coming. She sighed a bit, and waited, sitting across from him.

"Ms Kinishi…" Keigo sat down and looked at her. "I hear you have a lunch date with a young man, I want you to go."

Reda looked at him. 'Kei..Atobe…" She caught herself before finishing his first name. "I don't even know him…I just found the roses on my desk this morning."

Keigo paused and thumbed through his papers. "I don't care, Ms Kinishi, I want you to go.''

Reda looked over at him, she frowned a bit, she hated that they were like this at work. Especially after last night, she stood and put her palms on his desk.

"Did you know that it's really hard to actually feel appreciated by you?" She asked glaring at him. "Keigo, I love you, I love you so much it hurts, but I am NOT going to lunch with this guy, and you can fire me if you want."

Atobe looked up at her. He paused and stood he walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "Reda…' He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry....I really need you to go to this lunch deal, okay?"

Reda moved closer to him "Keigo…I shouldn't have blown up at you…." She held herself to him. "I promise I didn't know about the roses or anything."

'I know you didn't, my dear." He whispered brushing his fingers through her hair. "It's okay, shh…" He wiped her tears away. "You okay?"

"…No…I'm not okay." Reda looked up at him. "I want to be more open in our relationship…I can't stand it when the other girls flirt with you, and when they flirt. It just bugs me, it didn't use to, but now it just…' She growled released him and slammed her fist in her hand.

Keigo looked at her, it was rare that she had been upset. He'd never actually seen her upset before, not like this any ways. She'd gotten upset very few times in their relationship. He walked over to her, he frowned a bit.

"Is this about me not asking you to marry me?" He asked suddenly.

Her head jerked up at that moment, she looked at him. "… …." She bit her lower lip a horrible habit of her's, but like his 'ore-sama' old habits were hard to break up.

"Reda…" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I need to get back to work Atobe-san." She stated and left the room.

Keigo frowned he was tempted to follow her, he picked up the papers on his desk shuffling through them…something was wrong with Reda, but she wasn't talking.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fuuri Atobe entered the building with a roaring flourish that could only be described by her as fabulous. Okay so what was really going on was she was slightly bored, and she had no reason not to interrupt her cousin.

Keigo just looked up at his cousin…though he wouldn't admit it, she was on his favorite person list. They weren't alike at all, but she was someone to talk to, and she didn't mind listening.

"Fuu…' he stood and kissed both her cheeks. "I didn't expect you for another two hours.'

Fuuri laughed a bit then. 'Yeah well got an early flight in, I left my things at the house…though I noticed that no one was there to greet me, I thought for certain you'd be at work.'

Reda came in. "That's where you're normally going to find him." She placed a file on his desk. "I'll be back after lunch."

Her last sentence was directed at Keigo, though Fuuri could feel the tension in the air. She looked at the other girl. 'Reda, where's my hug?"

Reda smiled and walked over and hugged her. 'Sorry Fuu-chan, I promise we'll catch up later, I have a meeting I must not break." She left the room hurriedly.

Fuuri looked at Keigo, who hadn't said anything to Reda. "Look, I know you two are very quiet about your relationship here at work, and I can understand why…to a point; but…forgive me, what the hell was that?!"

Keigo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and then went about fixing it. "We had an argument this morning, that's all."

''Must have been a big one, you could cut the tension between you two with a knife." Fuuri replied, with a slight sigh as she plopped down on the chair.

"She asked me why I won't marry her…" He sat down in the chair and leaned his head on his hand.

Fuuri looked at him. "I've been wondering that myself, Keigo. You obviously love her very much, or you wouldn't still be seeing her."

Keigo looked at his cousin…with a blank stare, "…I want her to be free to make her own decisions, I don't want to tie her down…not to the business, or me."

Fuuri laughed "Would she be working for you, if she didn't want to be tied down. Keigo sometimes you are dumber then a doornail." She stood.

Keigo glared at her. '..where are you going?"

Fuuri chuckled. 'I have a date for lunch…."

Keigo's eyebrow rose. 'With who?"

"Yuushi…." She grabbed her purse, smiling, and headed out.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Reda sat at the table, she looked over at her lunch partner. She couldn't believe what he'd offered her, a new job, even a better pay…she wasn't sure that was what Atobe was thinking the meeting was about.

"I'd offer you a month's paid vacation on the spot, Ms. Kinishi." Rick told her.

"Uh..I..I am not sure what to say Yorishiko-san." Reda replied, slightly nervous.

Rick took her hands in his. "Say yes, I'll give you two days to decide." He smiled at her, gently toying with her fingers.

Reda pulled her hand away. 'Yorishiko-san…'

"Rick…you may call me Rick, may I call you Reda? I've watched you since high school." Rick watched her.

Her face turned a beautiful shade of red. She was embarrassed but flattered as well, it was nice to get this kind of attention, even if it was from some one else.

'…Rick, I'm involved with some one else at the moment." Reda stated, trying to keep her voice some what calm. "…but I will think about your offer."

Rick smiled at her, he helped her stand then placed a gentle kiss on her lips, catching her completely off guard.

"I'll make you forget him, who ever he is. Two days, my Reda, two days." With that said he left.

Reda placed two fingers to her lips, a blush surfacing there, she couldn't believe that he had done that. She told him….besides she'd never kissed any one other then Keigo. She had two days, two days to decide, what would she do?

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Keigo sat at Reda's desk, she should be back by now, there was no way it took this long for lunch. Where was she….? He'd sent Kori home for the day so he could spend it with Reda.

Reda walked in the door, she still had a blush in her cheeks, and there was something different about her.

"Reda…I've been waiting for you." Keigo stood.

Reda smiled gently, but it was a nervous smile, there was something in her eyes. "…Lunch was profitable, where's Kori?"

"I sent her home…." Keigo replied he took her hand. "Do you have room for desert?"

Reda looked at him. "…keigo…" She whispered and looked at him. "We need to talk."

Keigo ran his fingers through his hair. "Then we can talk over coffee or desert, "he grabbed his jacket then took her hand pulling her out of the office.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Reda looked at him over her melting ice cream, Keigo watched her, he smiled, she was so beautiful. "you should really eat that before it melts, darling."

Reda ate it slowly. "Keigo…the man I had lunch with, he gave me a job offer." She figured she would tell him about the kiss later.

Keigo's eyes widened at the statement but he calmed down. He didn't know that Rick was going to offer a job, he never would have let Reda go if he had known that.

Reda put her spoon down. "He is giving me two days to decide….but that's not what's really bugging me…" At this she started to tear up, Keigo paused in his ice cream.

"Reda?" he asked gently placing his hand on her's, he was worried, she'd been so emotional today.

"Keigo!" she got over and hugged him, she felt like she'd betrayed him, even though she hadn't even initiated the kiss.

Keigo frowned and pulled her close. "honey, what's wrong?" He held her close, rocking her slightly.

"He kissed me…..Keigo, he kissed me, I didn't do anything, I even told him that I was involved with some one." She snuggled close to him crying.

Keigo held her. "Its not your fault." Gosh now he wanted to kill Rick. Rick hadn't asked for anything like that, he had told him that it was to merge the companies. That's what he had agreed to, he was going to have to call him.

"I didn't even slap him…." She was openly crying, in public, but she didn't really care. She was so upset with herself, it wasn't fair, and why did this have to happen. "I just stood there, I stood there; and didn't say a word to him…"

Keigo moved her hair back and got out a handkerchief. "Here…." He handed it to her she blew her nose. "Baby its okay, this is not your fault, I don't want you to blame yourself. "

Reda looked at him, drying her eyes with her shirt sleeve. Keigo frowned and helped her up. 'You need to rest, honey, lets go home."

Reda didn't say anything, she was almost like a lifeless doll. What Rick did really shook her up, this worried Keigo. He didn't say anything but he was worried. The drive home was quiet, he noticed that Reda was asleep, he laid her down on the bed when they got home. He covered her up and kissed her forehead, turning on the radio, he left her in the room.

He picked up his phone and dialed Rick's number…he waited, he would be calm, he would be calm, at least that's what he kept telling himself.

"Yorishiko speaking…."

"Rick, this is Keigo…." He gritted his teeth slightly. "I'm calling to speak to you about your lunch date today….with my girlfriend…."

"Oh so that's who she's involved with…its you." Rick chuckled. "Well she didn't oppose to the kiss I gave her, and neither did she slap me. "

"Shut up…you took advantage of her." Keigo growled slightly.

Rick laughed then. "You should really talk to her if you have such a problem. " With that he hung up the phone.

Atobe glared at the phone, wondering if he should call again, he heard some movement behind him, turning quickly.

'You shouldn't have done that." Reda stated, her red hair was messed up slightly. "…I wish you hadn't Keigo, I could have dealt with it myself."

Atobe just stared at her. "Reda…I will not have another man kiss you, you are mine, no one else's…"

Reda glared at him then, fixing her hair with her hands. "I am not yours, Atobe…" She growled angrily. "If I was, I'd have a ring on my finger to prove it. I don't, there for I am not yours. Don't call me, not today, not tomorrow; in fact don't call me for a month!" She opened the door and slammed it shut.

Atobe Keigo just stood there, stunned, he couldn't even move to go after her. He didn't even say anything to her, just watched as she left.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Reda sighed, already three weeks into her new job….but she had to admit, it was a bit better. She was not working with the man she loved any more, so she didn't have to deal with the flirting of the other girls. Wait…..she loved…she didn't love him any more? Rick had asked her several times if she would like to go out, but she had declined, it still stung.

"Um, sir, I am leaving now, I finished all the reports, I'll be back on Monday." Reda told him.

Rick smiled. "I'm just about ready to go too, why don't you and I have lunch together?"

Reda thought about it. "Alright, sounds like a plan." She got her jacket, and her purse, allowing him to lead her out to his car.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Reda smiled for once she was actually enjoying herself. 'This is a nice place, Yorishiko.."

'I thought it suited you, and please Reda call me Rick. We've been over this before.' He grinned at her, taking a sip of his wine.

"Its just weird calling you by your first name, you are my boss.' Reda stated drinking her own Diet Coke.

"I will not treat you like Atobe did, Reda, you can be open with me at work." Rick twirled his linguine on his fork.

Reda blinked a few times she looked at him….just what was he saying? She felt her face flush a bit, and turned a bit when she heard some one call her name.

'Reda!"

Reda smiled. 'Fuuri," she stood and hugged her friend tightly. "Where's Yuushi?"

"Behind her, of course," Yuushi smiled and accepted a hug from Reda. "And who is this?"

Rick stood and lent out his hand. "Yorishiko Rick, Reda's boss."

Both Yuushi and Fuuri raised their brows at the formality with Reda's first name, even Keigo hadn't called her by her first name for the first two years. Yuushi took his hand and shook it, then Fuuri.

"Oshitari Yuushi, and this is my fiancee, Atobe Fuuri."

Reda looked at Fuuri, she hugged her tightly. 'Congratulations honey!" she felt a little hurt about it, but she wouldn't let that show.

Fuuri smiled. "He just asked a little while ago….I said yes."

"Congratulations." Rick smiled. 'Please join us." He gestured for another bottle of wine.

Reda smiled and started happily chatting with Fuuri. Then Fuuri had to mention Keigo again.

"Have you heard from him?" Fuuri asked.

"… …" Reda sighed a bit. "I haven't, not since I left…." She looked down at her hands, feeling tears in her eyes. 'Please excuse me for a minute."

Fuuri also asked to be excused she knew that Reda needed to talk, she followed the girl to the bathroom. "What happened?"

"…When Rick asked me about the job, he kissed me…." Reda bit her lower lip.

"Did you tell Keigo?" Fuuri asked fixing her lipstick.

"I did, and he called Rick….I stormed out, Fuu, I told him to not call me for a month, and that he didn't own me…" Reda sighed wiping her eyes. "I screamed at him, Fuuri….why won't he marry me? What did I do wrong…?"

Fuuri looked at her. "You didn't do anything wrong, honey…don't worry this will get fixed." Fuuri smiled and hugged the girl. "I promise."

Reda smiled a bit, brushed her eyes, thankful that her mascara was water proof. "Thanks Fuuri…I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"Don't be, Reda, I want to be involved…its my duty as that ass' cousin.'' She chuckled a bit. "Well we shouldn't keep them waiting , they might think we've drown….or worse left them with the check."

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Did you want me to come in with you?' Yuushi asked, brushing his hair back. ''I know how he can get."

"I don't think you want to come with me, Yuushi." She patted his cheek, as if he were a child. "Its not going to be pretty….you might not see Keigo for a few days. If you do he'll be bloodied and bruised…"

Yuushi just chuckled and kissed her gently, allowing the kiss to linger for a few seconds before releasing her. "Alight, but don't get yourself hurt….and if you need a place to stay for a few days…"

"I'll call Reda before I call you." She teased and kissed him one last time before getting out of the car and going inside. "Keigo!"

Keigo came out of his study…his hair was messed up and his eyes had a slight red tint to them. 'What?"

"Don't what me, mister….my gosh are you drunk?!"

Keigo just stared at her. "I am not tired…I am drunk…." He glared slightly, but it did not have the same effect it would have had if he'd been sober.

"This is about Reda isn't it….you've been locking yourself away in your study, just so you don't have to deal with her not being in your life…." Fuuri wasn't about to let up on him because he was intoxicated. "I saw her tonight….."

"You saw her?" He stopped glaring at her….and sank down onto the small chair.

"Yes, and she was out…she's just as messed up as you are!" Fuuri paused for a minute. '…Keigo…why didn't you marry her…for real's, I don't want your I didn't want to tie her down crap."

"… …." Keigo sighed. 'I don't know why, Fuuri, I really don't. There were so many times I wanted to ask her…but I didn't. I even got a ring, I still have it. Fuuri, I need her, but I can't bring myself to tell her.'

Fuuri sighed. 'You better do it soon, Keigo or you might lose her forever."

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Keigo stood in front of the door, he lifted his hand to knock…running his free hand through his hair. Was he really ready for this? He knocked on the door three times; if she was home she'd answer the door.

"…Coming!" He could hear her scrounge around for something before she opened the door. "… …"

"May I come in?" Keigo asked her, he smiled slightly at her attire; she apparently had been getting ready for bed, for she wore her pink silk pajamas.

She nodded and opened the door inviting him inside her apartment. He hadn't been here for a long time, it looked different then when he'd last been here.

''Can I get you anything, tea, coffee…I'm afraid I don't have much I haven't been out shopping for a few days."

He didn't like this atmosphere almost as if they weren't involved romantically at all, as if they were just acquaintances. He declined politely and watched her, she sat down in one of the chairs, inviting him to sit.

'Reda….' He could barely hear his own voice, he coughed once. ''Fuuri says you were out to dinner tonight…"

"That's correct; I was having dinner with my boss." She stated not looking him directly in the eye.

It hurt a bit Keigo had to admit, the way she wouldn't look at him. There was something different about her voice even, it sounded a bit colder.

"Do you like your job?"

"…its no different then the one I had…' _Just that you're not there to be with me._ "But I'm guessing you didn't come here in the middle of the night to talk to me about my job.'

"Its not the middle of the night…and no I didn't." He got off the couch and walked over to her, taking her hand in his. "I should have done this a long time ago, I have no excuse as to why I didn't…not a real one any ways…"

Reda didn't take her hand away, she just watched him. Her eyes showed no emotion, she waited for him to continue.

"… …I didn't know what I had with you until I nearly lost it.' He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small black velvet box. 'Reda….will you do me the honor of becoming my wife…?"

Reda had never seen him so nervous before, not during anything, very unlike Atobe Keigo, she smiled and jumped on him, knocking them both over to the floor.

"Of course I will.'

Keigo laughed a bit, holding tightly to Reda, she smiled and kissed him before helping him up, she took his hand in her's.

"You're a fool…' She whispered in his ear. "But I love you.''

Three Years Later:

Reda smiled staring at the picture in her hand. This was it…finally, their parents would be excited. She walked right into the building, directly to the office.

"Oh Atobe-san, your glowing," Kori smiled.

Reda just gave the girl a big hug, something she wouldn't have done before, the girl was surprised but hugged her back tightly.

'Is he in his office?"

"Of course."

099999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Keigo sighed, he should be with Reda right now since she was at the doctor's, he couldn't believe he was going to be a father, it was weird and yet exciting for him. He didn't hear the door open, he didn't know Reda had come in 'til she gently kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Hi there, handsome," She nudged him a bit. "Got some time to look at some pictures?"

Keigo looked at his wife, his eyes twinkled, and he pushed his chair back to pull her into his lap. She giggled and tensed a bit before relaxing.

"I always have time for you," He whispered placing his hands on her swollen abdomen. 'And our little one."

Reda smiled and snuggled close to him pulling out the pictures from her purse. She started pointing out al the little details of the six month baby.

"There's her hands, and her little toes…." She smiled her face a glow, and her eyes sparkling.

Neither one of them could have been happier then where they were.


End file.
